The invention relates to a connector assembly for interconnecting optical and/or electrical conductors, comprising a first connector part with a first guiding plate with one or more guiding channels for first conductors and a second connector part to be coupled with the first connector part and having a second guiding plate with one or more guiding channels provided in a corresponding manner for second conductors to be connected with the first conductors, wherein the guiding plates comprise positioning means for mutually positioning the guiding plates in the coupled position of the connector parts, said positioning means comprising a first lug and a first slot with cooperating straight reference surfaces extending in x-direction and a second lug and second slot with cooperating straight reference surfaces extending in y-direction, all said reference surfaces being located at a predetermined location with respect to the guiding channels, wherein the second guiding plate is mounted in a housing moveable in x-, y- and z-directions and wherein means are provided for exerting forces for pressing the cooperating reference surfaces and the guiding plates towards each other in the x-, y- and z-directions during coupling the connector parts, as described in the pending application Ser. No. 08/063,447, pending, assigned to the same assignee.